deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama vs Bill Cipher
Description One Punch Man vs Gravity Falls! Will Saitama one punch Bill, or is this opponent to strong for Japan's strongest hero? Interlude Wiz: Power. A rare possession that few beings have. Some use it for good. Boomstick: And some use it for evil, and fuck people's shit up with it! ''' Wiz: One of those powerful beings is Saitama, the "One Punch Man". '''Boomstick: And Bill Cipher, the Lord of Destruction that looks like a Dorito. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Saitama Wiz: Japan isn't the safest place. There are many creatures in Japan that threaten our existence. Boomstick: But everyone knows that a city with evil creatures has to have a badass to protect it. There hero is Saitama. Saitama has incredible strength, speed, and durability that would make Chuck Norris jealous! Wiz: Saitama, after saving a young boy, decided to defend Japan as a superhero. He became so powerful by doing 100 push ups, 100 sit ups, 100 squats and 10km run. Every day. For 3 years. Boomstick: Saitama is incredible strong and fast. His abilities include his Consecutive Normal Punches, with him punching at mind fucking speeds, his 2 handed Consecutive Normal Punches, and-''' Wiz: And the Serious Punch. A punch that can kill almost anything as soon as it touches the opponent. '''Boomstick: So Saitama got so strong from a workout? I'll try that shit! (Saitama: I'm just I guy who's a hero for fun.) Bill Cipher Wiz: In the town of Gravity Falls, many weird creatures and entities live there. But the weirdest of them all is a demon named Bill Cipher. Boomstick: Bill is pretty much behind the fucked up shit in Gravity Falls. He is a manipulative little asshole with plans to spread Weirdmaggedon across the multiverse. Wiz: Bill poses a major threat to all. He is a reality warper, which means he has abilities such as Ilusion Manipulation, Pyeokenises, Telekenises, Eye Blasts, Finger Blasts, Molecular Manipularion, Durability, Size Shifting, and Teleportation. '''Boomstick: Despite his awesome abilities, Bill isn't exactly the most smart when it comes to tricks. He can be tricked, and is extremely cocky, which gives him a disadvantage. Wiz: Bill can also take physical damage. Although most physical attacks can kill him. Being only 2 ways to put down Bill, it is better to incapacitate him to avoid more enconters. Boomstick: Well, after seing Bill in action,it pretty much guarentees I won't eat chips again. (Bill: Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram buy gold BYE!!!!) Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTTLE!!!!!!! Death Battle Meanwhile in Japan.... It was a sunny day in Japan. People in the streets strolling around. And no weird shit has happened. Suddenly, a ball of blue light appears in Z- City. The light shines bright, as a one eyed well dressed triangle appears. It was Bill Cipher. Bill blinked to acknowledge his surroundings. "Hey", Bill said. "This isn't Gravity Falls! That's what I get for random teleportation." Bill looks around. "Might as well screw this place up." Meanwhile in the Grocery Store... Saitama was busy buying some eggs. It had been a good day so far. He didn't have to fight any other of those annoying villains that would die in one punch. Saitama wanted a challenge. A real challenge. Oh well. Saitama walks over to the clerk. "Hey, how much for the e-" Before Saitama could finish his sentence, the store is engulfed in an explosion, killing everyone and ruining the eggs. Saitama looks around in the fire, before he jumps out of it. "Oh shit.", Saitama says as he witnesses Bill wrecking havok over Z-City, as his cackle fills the area. Saitama runs into his house, gets on his costume, and runs up to Bill. Bill spots Saitama. Bill blinks in disbelief. "Well Well Well, look at this bald fleshbag trying to play hero!", Bill says. "I suggest you run, before I obliterate you." Saitama simply stares with his emotionless face. "Ha. You're like all the other ones. The overconfident ones that I easily defeat with a single punch. This time won't be any different.", Saitama says. Bill twitches in annoyance, growing himself to be huge and bring himself close to Saitama until his eye and Saitama's face were only a foot apart. "AHAHAHAHAHA!!! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO BALDI!? BLIND ME WITH YOUR HAIRLESS EGG HEAD?! YOUR DEATH IS GONNA BE- Suddenly, Bill was cut off by a hard punch to the eye, sending him flying back several hundred feet as he shrinks back to regular size. Bill floats back with a small flame on his hat, which he puts out with 2 fingers. Bill's eye turns a red color of rage. "OH THAT'S IT. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE A PAINFUL DEATH!!!" Saitama gets into his fighting position. "A being that survived one of my punches." Saitama said. "Maybe you'll give me a challenge. FIGHT!!!!!! (Cue: One Punch Man Theme) Bill grows his hand and swats Saitama into a building. But Saitama leaps out of the rubble and attempts to punch Bill in his eye, but Bill teleports behind him. "Not gonna work again baldi!", Bill yells as he shoots several finger blasts, but Sautama dashes out of the way and kicks Bill, which sends him a few feet away. But Bill retaliates by punching Saitama far into a car. Bill rushes over. "NOW DIE!!!" Bill screams as he shoots Saitama with his eye. But Saitama leaps behind Bill with no serious injuries. "WHAT???!!!!" Bill yells. "NOT A SINGLE SCRATCH?!" Saitama simply chuckles. "Yeah. That happens. Anyway, I'm gonna finish you off and go home. I need a nap." Bill snaps his fingers and Saitama stops in his tracks. "Your not going ANYWHERE.", Bill growls. He uses his telekenises to fling Saitama into the air. Bill flies up and uppercuts Saitama, before hitting him to the ground. But he doesn't see Saitama anywhere. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bill yells. He doesn't see Saitama leap behind him. "I'm right here.", Saitama says as he raises his hand and hits Bill over the head, sending him to the ground. Bill gets up and rubs his eye. "God my eye hurts.", Bill says. Saitama lands in front of Bill, but Bill grabs him. Saitama slips his hand free. "Consecutive... Normal Punches!", Saitama says as he punches Bill several times in the eye. Bill lets go and covers his eye. "OW! MY EYE HURTS SO BAD!" Bill screams. Saitama smiles. Bill punches Saitama hard in the head, sending him into a building. Saitama feels blood on the top of his forehead He wipes it off and jumps to face Bill. Bill snaps his fingers, freezing Saitama in time. Bill whacks Saitama with his cane, has he snaps his fingers. The impact sends Saitama shooting back. Bill follows and uses his cane as a golf club. "FOUR!" Bill quips as he whacks Saitama. Saitama and Bill clash with incredible fast punches, with Saitama grabbing Bills eye and ripping it out. Bill screams in pain. Saitama continues to clobber Bill. "ENOUGH!!!!" Bill yells as he snaps his fingers. He stops Saitama in his tracks. "Why can't I move?" Saitama asks. "Simple, I want to make a deal. Ya see, we aren't like other beings", Bill says putting his arm around Saitama, " I could give you infinite power. We could be gods, ruling the multiverse. What do you say?" Bill extends a flaming blue hand. "Thanks... but", Saitama says as he grabs Bills wrist and throws him. "Having all that power, is pretty boring. I was joking around at first, but now I'm determined to put you down." Bill, now completely red with rage, speaks in a demonic voice. "Then you leave me no choice." Bill snaps his fingers. They appear Back in Japan, now as an apocalyptic wasteland. Fire and screams filled the city. It was all gone. All gone. Saitama glared at Bill with rage, as does Bill. This was where the 2 knew that only one of them would walk out alive. (Cue: Gravity Falls Rock Cover) Saitama dashes to punch Bill, but Bill blocks. Saitama retaliates with a kick sending Bill into the air. Bill clones himself into 100 Bills, which attack Saitama. Saitama easily kills them. Bill uses his telekenises to hit Saitama against several destroyed buildings ping pong style. Saitama leaps of the building and punches Bill hard. "I'm not kidding anymore. You need to die.", Saitama says. "Time for a serious punch." SERIOUS PUNCH Saitama dashes over to Bill..... but can't move. Bil had froze him. Bill laughed. "I gave you the chance to flee, but you had to be brave." Oh well. Now, do me a favor and DIE!!!!! Bill tips his hat, and charges up a finger lazer. "SAYONARA EGGHEAD!!!", Bill yelled as the zapped Saitama....clean through his skull. Bill then creates a flame in his hand and tosses it to Saitama's corpse, which slowly burns it to a crisp. "Phew, we're done here.", Bill says. Bill teleports away. It was a sad moment. Saitama was dead. Which also left the multiverse in grave danger. The grieving can wait. We have a bigger problem... KO!!!!! Results Bill is sitting in his Fearamid, sipping his wine, while Saitama's ashes blow away in the wind -------------------------------------------------- Boomstick: Holy shit! That was intense! Wiz: This was an incredibly close fight. While Saitama put up an excellent fight, Bill's reality warping gave him the victory. Bill was able to kill much more powerful beings than Saitama, plus Bill can threaten a multiverse. '''Boomstick: While you could argue that Saitama's Serious Punch could put and end to Bill, he would have able to stop Saitama. Bill also outclasses Saitama in pretty much every category. Plus, there are really only 2 ways to kill Bill. That's to use the prophecy or to trap in a mind that is being erased, which Saitama has no access to. Wiz: Saitama really had no chance when Bill got pissed and decided to stop toying with Saitama, before he brought his grisly end. '''Boomstick: Looks like Saitama had a blast. Wiz: The winner is Bill Cipher. Next Time on Death Battle A teen in a red and blue costume swings through New York VS A blue skinned woman in a purple and black suit is running from Tracer SPIDER-MAN VS WIDOWMAKER Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Demon themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles in Need of a Title Card